powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drew Sheinfeld
"Ranger Red!" Drew Sheinfeld is Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Red (otherwise known as "Ranger Red 2.0" & later "Ranger Red 2.1") of the Second Generation Ranger Operators. His special ability is super speed. Thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. His partner Cybuddy is Catscan. His power, like the other Ranger Operators, has a Weakpoint trade-off. Whenever Drew panics or is immensely startled, he freezes up completely, even in mid-air. However, it is commonly activated when Drew sees a chicken, an animal in which he has developed a phobia of. Biography Drew is 18 years old & the second oldest on the team. Years ago after Venjix's presumed defeat & before the events of the first episode, Drew's father had saved the world by isolating his entire research building in Hyper Space to contain the newly revived virus. Drew, along with two other children, escaped this isolation. A program in his body grants him superhuman abilities. However, his sister Jenna refuses to allow him join the Ranger Operator training program, which is organized & run by the Energy Management Center. Despite her refusals, Drew had already decided he would eventually join when the time comes that they truly need him. Thus Drew, though irregularly, undertakes some simulations & training in order to prepare for the eventual threat. His training sessions were done unbeknownst to his sister. When the EMC finds the threat escalating, Commander Tash has the Ranger Operator basic gear sent to the Sheinfeld residence hoping for a positive response. When Drew receives the gear, he immediately tells his sister that he must go &, despite his sister's protests, that he's already made up his mind to join the Ranger Operators. Drew arrives just in time as the ShovelZord, a Virazord Beta Unit, attempts to destroy Enetron reserves to funnel Enetron for Venjix. Using the untested Zord Attack Vehicle Cheetah Racer, Drew battles the Virazord while the other Ranger Operators tackle Shoveltron. Powers & Abilities ; Hyper Speed : Drew can move at extreme fast speed, which rivals even a near-lightspeed power. ; Body Flicker : By combining with Catscan in Customized Mode, Drew can move even faster, to the point of a short-range teleportation. Weaknesses ; Fear Immobilization : When he confronts, or just simply sees or hears anything related to bees (his biggest fear due to a psychological childhood trauma of being brutally attacked by one), he is instantly frozen, even in mid-air. However, he has gradually suppressed this weakness due to his friends helping him confront his fear. At most in more recent appearances, it does not fully immobilize him but slows down his movement & superhuman reflexes significantly. Personality Drew is a serious young member of the Second Generation Ranger Operators. He loves his sister, even if she thinks he shouldn't be a Ranger Operator. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give it to a person "straight," like telling Catscan that he has poor directions despite being a Cybuddy. It's because of his bluntness that he often clashes with fellow Ranger Operator Amy, who hates being wrong. Drew has an odd love of turkeys which ironically became his Weakpoint. This started when Drew was young & playing hide-&-seek with Catscan. Drew accidentally crossed paths with an angry bobcat which then attacked him. Suddenly a Wild Turkey, feeling threataned by the bobcat, shot out of the bushes & started clawing at the cat. After Catscan arrived & took him away, Drew could no longer eat Turkey meat, or even like Thanksgiving. It is also revealed that Drew was affected the most by the trauma of losing his parents at such a young age. This is especially evident when Filmtron tries to psychologically defeat the Ranger Operators with illusions displaying their deepest desire. Drew was the only one affected, when the monster showed him being with his parents. Another one of his weaknesses is that Drew wants to do things alone most of the time, not wanting to bother other people with his problems. An example of this is that he wants to bear the pain of losing his parents all by himself, instead of talking about it. Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Red - Customized= As Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Red uses the GB Custom Visor, Catscan's data transfers & projects onto Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Red's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Catscan & Ranger Red 2.0, to a degree are combined & can teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. Ranger Red 2.0/Cheetor gain an attack which allows them to manifest as a flaming Cheetah Racer-like entity that charges toward the enemy. Arsenal *GB Custom Visor *Leo Cannon Zords *Lion Cycle - }} - 2.1= - Super= Replacing the Customized Mode, this form can be accessed when Ranger Red 2.1 combines with Catscan. - }} }} Energy Management Center profile Drew Sheinfeld *ID: 555-913-315 *Code Name: Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Red *Blood type: AB *Age: 18 Legendary Ranger Devices Ranger Key= - 2.1= The Ranger Red 2.1 Key is a Legendary Ranger Key that appears only in the toyline; it is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Red, into Ranger Red 2.1. - }} |-|Dino Charger= A GB Dino Charger, bearing the likeness of Ranger Red 2.0, was one of three Legendary Dino Chargers which were developed by Kendall Morgan & the Special Operations Unit. |-|Trainzord= The Legendary Trainzords are Trainzords based on the zords, specifically those belonging to the Red Rangers, of the Train Quantum Guardians' preceding Power Ranger teams. They can form a unique combination of the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord reminiscent of past Megazords by switching with the Red Trainzord. GB Trainzord - The Trainzord associated with the Second Generation Ranger Operators, based off of Ranger Red 2.0's Cheetah Racer (Robot Mode). Imitations * A copy of Ranger Red 2.0 was created by Filmtron as part of a fake Ranger Operator trio. * Two Hackers were given the appearance of Ranger Red 2.0 by Spraytron 2.0. * Enter copied his bio-data from the Venjix card in Drew's body to become a twisted evil variation of Ranger Red 2.0: Customized Mode. Notes * Drew is the first Red Ranger since two of his predecessors to receive the following: ** The first since Jason Lee Scott & Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger (MMPR2) where his primary zord can transform into its own megazord (0.5 Zord). *** Although several Red Rangers had secondary zords that had their own megazord forms, such as Connor McKnight/Red Dino Ranger (Dino Thunder), Scott Truman/First Generation Ranger Operator Series Red (RPM), & Jayden Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger (Samurai/''Super Samurai''). ** The first since Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger (Lightspeed Rescue) to have his own motorcycle. * He's the second Ranger to be based on a cheetah, the first being Lily Chilman/Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger (Jungle Fury). See Also *Scott Trumanhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Scott_Truman - Predecessor by generation *Hiromu Sakurada - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. *Hiromu Sakurada (V-Cinema) - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. (2.1 suit) Category:GB Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Heroes Category:Second-In-Command